pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good
"The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good! (4)", will be the fourth and final episode of Season 1 of Mac Guy3135's part of The Adventure Series. The writing of the script was started on the 18th of October 2019, and is mainly written by Mac Guy3135 so far, with minor portions being done by Xoran. The episode will be uploaded SoonTM. The episode will include several tracks from the Mac GuyOST which were made by Xoran too recently to be used, and several previously unused tracks by Kevin MacLeod. The episode will be used to kill off a large amount of characters. The episode was supposed to be the fifth episode of Season 1, however as The Adventure to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone was demoted to a side quest, The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good became the fourth episode of the now four episode long season. It will be followed on the timeline by The Adventure to Retake the PC Guy Empire, which may also be the next episode to be uploaded when The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good is finished, if Invasion of the PC Guys does not get finished before then. Synopsis Join Mac Guy3135 and his friends as they team up with Anon A. Mousse to turn the PC And Linux Guy empires against each other. This conclusion to Season 1 will involve a wise lord, a mysterious carved stone and an epic battle, well, almost... Plot The adventure starts with one of The Creatures' weekly meetings, where they discuss the threat of a possible coalition between The PC Guy Empire and the Linux Guy Empire. Mac Guy3135 then enters the room where the creatures explain the threat of a coalition, whereupon Mac Guy3135 and the Creatures go to Mac Guy's Mansion, where they get Mac Guy's father and mother to assist in the adventure as well as Dilys's friend Jasmine and her sister Jane. They then travel to the Falkirk Portal, where they meet Jack Black and Linus Sebastian. The aforementioned characters then meet Anon A. Mousse in a giant tree in the Mac Guy's Forest, who explains the situation regarding the coalition. The episode then cuts to a PC Guy meeting, where they discuss the plan to form a coalition. As the protagonists exit the tree, they encounter Strange Lion and Bulktani. Strange Lion then leads them to Passemafuser, who explains what the PC Plum's Carving is. Some of the characters enter a mysterious building, where they meet Winston Wallace, who explains how to find the carving, and that he escaped the destruction of the Third PC Guy Castle along with The Dipman in The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys. The characters then meet up outside of the building, where they decide to split up, with Mac Guy3135, Dilys, Anon A Mousse, Passemafuser, Bulktani and Strange Lion going on the quest to find the carving. They however stop, with it being pointed out that they should collect supplies before embarking on the journey to the Earldom of Lisa. Mac Guy3135, Strange Lion and Bulktani go to collect some supplies Mac Guy3135 left on Earth to use if he was exiled from MAC C, while Dilys, Anon A Mousse and Passemafuser go to a Tesco, where they buy a large quantity of tat. They then return to MAC C and begin the journey, but are temporarily stopped when they encounter Winnie The Pooh. They then assist him in obtaining some honey, but they get attacked by bees. Here they also find the first clue to the location of PC Plum's Carving. The characters then travel to the main castle of the Earldom of Newton, previously seen in PC Guy's Prison , where they find Big and Small. In the resulting battle, Winnie The Pooh is killed, along with Big and Small themselves. Here they find the second clue. The characters then travel to The Globglogabgalab's House, which is ruined due to the sole resident The Globglogabgalab's death, and the use of The Staff to defeat some Robbie Rotten Clones in The Adventure to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone. Here they encounter the 4th Doctor and Romana 2, who have found a book containing the 3rd riddle, which the characters then solve. The 4th Doctor additionally lets them use the tardis to get to the 4th riddle. The tardis traverses some terrain but crashes into the main castle of the Earldom of MacIntosh, killing the 4th Doctor and Romana 2. Here they encounter Thomas the Tank Engine, and find the third clue. Thomas the Tank Engine, eager to escape the castle, agrees to transport them to the next clue. The railway that he travels along unfortunately runs off a cliff, killing him. The other characters however manage to escape. After more walking, the characters discover an old ruined storage construction, here they find Beshte, Bunga and Ono. The construction is destroyed to reveal the last riddle, which they decipher. after combining the clues it is decided to go looking for the carving in the mountain range south of Sunrise Mountains. The characters eventually find a close matching place, and confirm it is the location if the carving. Going into a cave, they find PC Plum's Carving. They cannot initially translate it however they do conclude that it is backwards and in some language found on earth. On the way out, the characters encounter The Black Beast of Aargh, which devours Bunga, Beshte and Ono. Bulktani fights the beast and wins so the protagonists return to The PC Guy Empire by boat by traveling up the Performa River. Outside The Empire, The characters discover Jack Black, Robbie Rotten and Linus Sebastian causing chaos outside the Border Fence. Consulting the rest of the characters, the initial protagonsists gain the information that the carving is in some sort of Germanic language. The characters ditch their supplies and continue. In Mac Guy's Forest they discover Robert Simonsen, who tells the characters the language is Danish and translates it for them. He joins the group as they move towards The Fourth PC Guy Castle. The characters use Bulktani's supernatural strength to break in to The Great Hall, where the meeting between King PC Guy, Diana and their respective advisors is taking place. After the antagonists ignore the break in, Mac Guy3135 orders the protagonists to cause chaos, which eventually grabs their attention. Showing the carving to King PC Guy, the protagonists explain how to decipher it. After realising what it says, King PC Guy is convinced The Linux Guy Empire is in fact against them. He declines Diana's offer. Furious, Diana calls for an immediate attack, allowing the protagonists to escape via service lifts unnoticed. Outside the castle, they hear that a war will begin in 8 days in the Equatorial Continent of MAC C, consisting of the entire empires of PC and Linux, exactly what the protagonists were aiming for. The characters hide in supply carts and travel with the PC Guys to the battlefield, ready to finish off the victorious empire for good. With the PC Guys at the battlefield after traveling by ship, and the Linux Guys at the battlefield having used the Linux L chute to Diana's Lair and a direct portal to the Equatorial Desert, the war begins, it initially goes as expected however PC Plum finds King PC Guy and explain the carving was the inverse of the truth. King PC Guy tells PC Plum off and orders him to fix the problem. After a suggestion by PC Guy3531, PC Plum arrests the fact PC Guy3531's Family is not arguing in the middle of the battlefield. This stops the battle. He also arrests the fact the protagonists and antagonists are not at Mac Guy3135's Earth residence, however he only takes them to the town, not the mansion. A large chase begins, it involves busses, trains and bins, eventually it concludes with Robert Simonsen running away, Dilys stuck in a field, Bulktani left on the Equatorial Continent, Mac Guy's Family inside Mac Guy's Mansion and Mac Guy3135, Anon A Mousse, Passemafuser, Jasmine and Jane just outisde. The mansion is trapped with explosives which are detonated, killing Mac Guy's Adoptive family and reducing Mac Guy's Mansion to rubble. The adventure concludes with the characters outside the mansion surviving the explosion and the PC and Linux Guy Coalition being formed. It is immediately followed by The Adventure to Retake the PC Guy Empire. Cast Protagonists * Anon A. Mousse * Dilys * Jack Black † * Linus Sebastian † * Mac Guy3135 * Mac Guy's Father † * Mac Guy's Mother † * The Creatures † * Passemafuser * Robert Simonsen * Seymour's Imported Characters excl. Big and Small † * Winston Wallace Neutral characters * The Troll Antagonists PC Guys: * King PC Guy * PC Plum Other: * Diana * Linux Guys * Big and Small † Category:Adventures